


I Put a Spell on You

by Rammgirl85



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammgirl85/pseuds/Rammgirl85
Summary: What was meant to be a normal day at the studio turns into a sweet and unexpected gesture.





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Ever since I saw Marilyn Manson live back in August I have been considering writing a fic about him. He's been one of my favorite artists since I heard his cover of "This is Halloween" when I was just eight years old.  
> This is a random fic I decided to write because I've been feeling pretty lonely lately and I find that when I feel bad, writing helps me find a bit of an escape.  
> Anyways, this is a single chapter short story I decided to write because I was inspired by Marilyn Manson's cover of "I Put a Spell on You" and pictures I saw of him and Missi Romero together back in the day. In my opinion they were a super cute couple and I love to imagine little scenarios like this taking place between them. I hope you all enjoy! <3

They rode in silence as they approached the studio. She turned to look at the pale man next to her and grabbed his hand, which had been resting on his thin thigh. He turned his head briefly to look at her and gave her his typical small grin.  
“What are you guys working on today,” she asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over them. The thin man paused and furrowed his brow, seeming unsure himself.  
“I think that cover we’ve been working on. You know- that real old song that has been done like a million times.”  
“Oh, ‘I Put a Spell on You’,” she replied. “I like that one. It’s so moody yet somehow so romantic.”  
“I like it too. Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t ever remember the name,” he said, sounding almost frustrated with himself.  
“No, it’s not that you can’t remember it, it’s that your sleep schedule is so fucked your short term memory has turned to shit,” she retorted with a mothering tone. The man simply looked at her out of the corner of his eye and grunted. They both knew she was right.  
The man let go of his girlfriend’s hand to turn into the parking lot. He was getting tired of arriving in the same parking lot everyday at what felt like the crack of dawn and not leaving until it was dark out. At least having his girlfriend with him made it more bearable. He parked the car and let out a sigh. He felt like hell.  
The woman beside him struggled with her door handle. “Bri, can you get the door? It’s doing that thing again.” She asked, turning to look at her boyfriend with a pleading expression.  
Seeing that look in her eyes always secretly made Brian melt. A lopsided grin formed on his face as he got out of his car to go help his girlfriend. He walked around to the other side of the car, unlocked the door, and opened it for the slightly frustrated woman inside. She got out of the vehicle and smiled up at him. He returned the smile and bent down a bit as the woman stood up on her toes to place a short, sweet kiss on his lips.  
“When are you going to get that car door fixed, Brian,” she asked gently, placing her hands on his boney hips and pulling him ever so slightly closer. To her, they could never be close enough.  
“I just gotta make my rent for this month and then I’ll have the money to get it fixed,” he replied.  
“Babe, you know I’m more than willing to help out with rent and stuff,” she protested, knowing that he hated admitting he didn’t have the money at the moment.  
“No, I don’t need you to do that,” he grumbled in response. He would never admit when he needed help, it was just one of the many ways he tried to keep himself from being vulnerable.  
The girl in his arms simply responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking his hand as they began to make their way into the studio. They entered the building, feeling great relief as the air conditioning washed over them. Despite it being the middle of summer, they both still dressed almost completely in black and wore combat boots regularly.  
The couple made their way to the recording room to be met by the other band members. Brian looked around to make sure everyone was there and was unsurprised when Jeordie was nowhere to be seen. They all waited around for the bassist and once he arrived the band went into their normal routine of messing around for a few minutes before finally working on their music.  
The woman sat and contently watched the band as they ran through a multitude of their songs. While it did get boring sometimes, she loved coming to the recording studio with her boyfriend and watching the band. She was admittedly biased, but she thought they really had a chance at making it. They had a unique sound and they all had an intense stage presence, especially Brian, which, in her opinion made for a kick ass band.  
She watched wistfully from behind the sound proof glass, the bulky headphones she had on being the only thing that allowed her to hear a single note of their songs. She would occasionally use the mic system to talk or joke with the band, but mainly patiently waited until she could sneak off with Brian during one of their breaks. She couldn’t help herself after watching the man she was so attracted to do something he was so passionate about.  
As the band launched into one song after another Brian couldn’t help but glance up at the woman who patiently awaited his return from behind the glass. He was somehow completely mesmerized by her at times and couldn’t bring himself to look away from her small frame. Though he would never admit it, he loved her so much it scared him, for he had never felt so strongly about someone or needed them this much ever before. Much like the woman who watched over the band from her position upstairs, Brian craved the next break when she would more than likely take his hand and silently lead him to a hidden area where they would share passionate and lustful kisses until someone came looking for them. More than anything, he always found himself longing to be close to her.  
The band took a few breaks over the span of their rehearsal, none of them being long enough to sneak away to spend time with each other, much to the couple’s dismay. As the band changed tunings to prepare to play through “I Put a Spell on You” Brian used the mic system to call up to his girlfriend.  
“Yo, Missi,” he rasped, his voice tired from screaming almost nonstop.  
Missi, who had been distracted by the album art concepts that had been lying around, looked up, almost surprised.  
“Yeah babe,” she replied, hoping he would call her down to sit on one of the amps and watch them perform.  
“Why don’t you come down here for this next one,” he suggested, knowing she would be more than glad to take him up on the offer.  
“Alright,” she beamed, trying to hide a smile. She quickly got up from the large swivel chair and bounced down the steps, the hem of her pleated skirt flopping against her legs. She opened the door that led to the small room that the band had spent most of their day in and began to make her way to her usual spot at one of the amps but was stopped by Brian. As she started to ask her boyfriend how things had been going, her lips were met with an almost aggressive kiss. Brian was rarely affectionate around other people, so his sudden kiss took her a bit by surprise. Once he broke the kiss she continued to make her way to her usual position, keeping her hand in his for as long as possible before they were to far from each other to hold on to one another. She positioned herself on the speaker, elbow on her knee, chin resting in her hand. Just as she situated herself the band began to play.  
She recognized the song almost instantly as the drums started softly. It was “I Put a Spell on You”, the song she and Brian had talked about that morning. The bass eventually came in and that’s when she saw Brian sauntering over towards her. Right before the vocals came in he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Much to her surprise, he wrapped his free arm around her and started dancing with her. It was almost as if they were back in the 50’s, with him gently leading her as they waltzed across the room. He even spun her a few times before he pulled her in even closer and rested his forehead against hers.  
“I love you, I love you,” he whispered a few times before all of the instruments came back in and he spun her around.  
She was in complete awe. She never knew he could dance like this or that he would ever want to- especially in front of his band.  
He pulled her in close again as he rasped “cause you’re mine, yeah” and “I’m yours yours yours anyhow”.  
Their dancing sped up as the intensity of the song grew, with him spinning her again and again and strutting across the room with her held close.  
His voice eventually erupted into a scream, yet he continued to dance with her. The way he held her and looked at her as he sang made it look as if he was performing the song just for her, and in his own way, showing her how much he loved her through the lyrics.  
She followed along almost perfectly, following all of his cues and even adding some of her own moves at times.  
They kept up their dancing until the last note, when Brian swiftly dipped Missi and planted a long, fervent kiss on her lips. Leaving her almost breathless, Brian stood her back up again, amused by the shell shocked look on her face. Her pale cheeks were flushed and her mouth was slightly agape as she held onto the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with all over again. Brian kissed her one last time and returned to his position at the microphone stand, allowing Missi to go back to her place on the amp.  
A few more hours passed and the band played until well after the sun went down. Missi intently watched the entire time, still smitten over the sudden lighthearted display of affection from her boyfriend.  
Every time Brian looked at Missi for the rest of that practice he was overwhelmed by the need to smile. He loved her and had fun dancing with her, which actually surprised him to a certain degree. He never felt like this for anyone before and had no idea that someone could make him feel like this.  
The band finally called a wrap for the day and it was all the couple could do not to run to each other. Missi walked up to Brian with a mischievous grin forming across her lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Where did that come from,” she chuckled, staring into her boyfriend’s sweet brown eyes.  
“I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to show you how much I like having you here,” he replied, his usual shy grin making an appearance. Missi simply smiled back as he placed a kiss on her temple and led her back out to the beater car they had driven there.  
The entire ride back to the apartment they listened to the Cure, the both of them quietly thinking to themselves that it was the perfect soundtrack for their night.  
Once they arrived at the apartment, they sat in the car for a little while, listening to the end of “How Beautiful You Are”. After the final bittersweet notes of the song rang out Brian got out of the car and walked around to the other side to help Missi with the faulty door.  
They made their way inside their cramped apartment and Missi turned around to find Brian looking rather forlorn. Feeling a deep sense of love and care for the tall man she went over to him and hugged him. She nuzzled her face into his boney chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The thin man responded by wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.  
“Thank you for today,” she murmured, “I love you.”  
Brian inhaled deeply, taking in her smell. He smiled to himself and for the first time in long time he wasn’t afraid to say ‘I love you’ back.


End file.
